In a communications system, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a transmission time interval (TTI) is 1 ms. At present, to enlarge coverage, a transmission time interval bundling (TTI bundling) transmission manner is introduced in LTE. In the transmission manner, a terminal may transmit a data packet to a base station by using four TTIs, and a time length of a round trip time (RTT) is equal to 16 TTIs, that is, time intervals between an initial transmission and a retransmission and between one retransmission and another retransmission of the data packet are 16 TTIs, so as to achieve the objective of enlarging coverage. In addition, in the prior art, to reduce complexity of a terminal, when the TTI bundling transmission manner is used, in all of LTE Rel-8 to LTE Rel-11 protocols, a quantity of resources used by the terminal is limited, and the terminal uses three resource blocks (RB) at most. The resource blocks may include physical resource blocks or virtual resource blocks.
However, because the terminal uses a relatively small quantity of frequency domain resources and time domain resources, causing that the TTI bundling transmission manner can only support a low-data rate service, and is not applicable to both a medium-data rate service and a high-data rate service, which accordingly do not have an advantage of enlarged coverage brought by the TTI bundling transmission manner, at present, coverage of the medium-data rate and high-data rate services is severely limited.